1WPW
by mikemike34
Summary: Come and join the newest wrestling promotion One World Pro Wrestling where real wrestlers, fictional wrestlers, and OCs alike come to compete at the highest level and achieve glory. OC app Open :)
1. OC App

**Welcome to One World Pro Wrestling where male and female wrestlers from all over the world have come to test their skills, so do you think you have what it takes to become the face of One World Pro Wrestling. You have your choice of two brands to compete on and multiple titles on each brand to fight for, so send in your application and let us see what the future has.**

 ** _OC Application:_**

 ** _Name:_**

 ** _Nickname:_**

 ** _Gender:_**

 ** _Entrance Theme:_**

 ** _Signatures(Three Max):_**

 ** _Finishers(Three Max):_**

 ** _Gimmick:_**

 ** _Face/Heel/Tweener:_**

 ** _Open to Face/Heel Turns:_**

 ** _Tag Team/Stable(Send in separate stable or tag team application):_**

 ** _Open to joining a stable/team:_**

 ** _Wrestling Style(Brawler, Powerhouse, Hard Core, High flyer, Submission, Strong Style, Dirty, Showman, and Technical):_**

 ** _Look:_**

 ** _Ring Attire:_**

 ** _Entrance Attire:_**

 ** _Height:_**

 ** _Weight:_**

 ** _Hometown:_**

 _ **Sample Application:**_

 ** _Name: Jason Blood_**

 ** _Nickname: The Ruthless Psychopath_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Entrance Theme: Cut you Down by Dale Oliver_**

 ** _Signature: Triple German Suplexes, Figure Four Leg Lock, Jackhammer_**

 ** _Finishers: Bull Rush(Spear), Final Destination (Michinoki Driver), Blood Oath(Sitout Spinning Powerbomb)_**

 ** _Gimmick: Coldly Calculating wrestler that preys on hiss opponents minds before beating down senseless in the ring with his extremely aggressive style_**

 ** _Face/Heel/Tweener: Mostly heel but can be tweener_**

 ** _Open to Face/Heel turns: Yes_**

 ** _Tag team/Stable: Nation of Violence_**

 ** _Open to joining a stable/team: Yes_**

 ** _Wrestling Style: Hard core, Brawler, Showman_**

 ** _Look: Caucasian American with long brown hair and amber eyes and a long brown beard like Bray Wyatt on his face_**

 ** _Ring Attire: Short black wrestling tights with barbed wire running around with black wrestling boots, black elbow pads and black wristape_**

 ** _Entrance Attire: Same as ring but with shirt that says Nation of Violence_**

 ** _Height: 6'4_**

 ** _Weight: 255_**

 ** _Hometown: New York City_**

 _ **Stable Application:**_

 ** _Stable Name:_**

 ** _Stable Theme:_**

 ** _Stable Members:_**

 ** _Stable Roles:_**

 _ **Sample Stable Application:**_

 ** _Stable Name: Nation of Violence_**

 ** _Stable Theme: Nation of Violence by Dale Oliver_**

 ** _Stable Members: Jason Blood, Michael Chaos, Brian Ravage, Phil Vandal, Dwayne Savage_**

 ** _Stable Roles: Jason Blood(Leader), Michael Chaos(Second in Command), Brian Ravage (Hitman/Enforcer), Phil Vandal(Strategist), Dwayne Savage (Muscle/Enforcer)_**

*Author's Note: This is my second attempt at creating a Wrestling fanfic after I had to stop the last one because of life issues, but give it a shot and my next chapter will include the championships, the PPV names and the names of my two brands and for the first show I am thinking of having a special draft episode, so I might need OCs that are commentators, interviewers and General Managers. So tell me if you like the idea and sen me some OCS.


	2. Show and PPV names

Here are the Show Names and PPV Names

Shows

Wednesday Night Ignition

Thursday Night Mayhem

PPVs(not in any order or assigned to show yet)

Clash of the Titans

Extreme Warfare

Countdown to Destruction

Night of Icons

Battlelines

Redemption

Condemned

Vendetta

Fallout

Glory or Death

End of The Line

Summerbrawl


	3. 1WPW Roster

1WPW Roster

Male

"Th E" Phenomenon Chris Blade

"The Anarchist" Connor Gates

Oliver Skyler

John Carson

Nikolai Nokinov

"The Fallen One" Jason Malice

"The Dragon of Strong Style" Tetsuya Sensui

"Violence Incarnate" Massacre

"The Killer Next Door" Sick Kidd

"The Demented Clown" Billy Haha

"The Vampire Lord" Bjorn Alexander

"The Monster of Cain" Darkside

"The Son of Cain" Astaroth

"The God of Chaos" Justin Danger

"The Lunatic Renegade" Furno Moxley

"Hell's Juggernaut" Raptor Reigns

"Hell's Assassin" Aiden Black

"Shinigami" Revan Maverick

"The Silent Ravager" Alex Volkova

"The Shadow Dragon" Hanzo Itsuka

Jason Blood

Michael Chaos

Brian Ravage

Phil Vandal

Dwayne Savage

"The God Of War" Mason. Strong

Kevin Blanc

Hugo Marceau

"The Enforcer" Dimitri Duval

"The Richest Man of Bordeaux" Cyril Lyon

"The French Olympian" René Moreau

"The Ronin" Koji Yoshida

Ryan Elgin

Toby Myers

Derrick Anthony

Female

"The Queenbee" Katarina Love

Megumi Anza Naito

"Shining Star" Traci Star

Katie Striker

"The Nightmare Queen of Women's Wrestling" Evelyn Bathory

"The 10th Street Underdog" Callie Allster

"The Mad Angel" Nyx Rosewood

"The Phenomenal Girl" Skylar Styles

"The Herald" Alena Volkova

Nicole Deanna Winchester

"The French Rose" Fleur Bleue

"The French Pop Rock Queen" Diana Beaulieu

Jasmine "Tru Queen" Angel

"The Maniacal Mistress" Mariah Mayhem

"The Bolted Bombshell" Tiffany Storm

"Nubian Knightress" Ebony Eve

"Miss Unpredictable" Aaliyah Striker

Stables

Legacy of Cain (Astaroth, Evelyn Bathory, Massacre, Sicko Kidd, Billy Haha, Darkside, Bjorn Alexander)

The New Shield (Furno Moxley, Nyx Rosewood, Raptor Reigns, Aiden Black)

Syndicate of Darkness (Revan Maverick, Skylar Styles, Hanzo Itsuka, Alex Volkova, Alena Volkova, The New Shield)

Nation of Violence (Jason Blood, Michael Chaos, Brian Ravage, Phil Vandal, Dwayne Savage)

Los Ingobernables de Francia (Diana Beaulieu, René Moreau, Dimitri Duval, Hugo Marceau, Fleur Bleu, Cyril Lyon, Chat Noir)

The Holy Pentalogy (Jasmine Angel, Mariah Mayhem, Tiffany Storm, Ebony Eve, Aaliyah Striker)

Staff

Zahara Knight- Gm

Eric Bischoff- Gm

Matt Striker- Commentator

Matthew Banks- Commentator

Jeremey Borash- Ring Announcer

Melissa Santos- Backstage Interviewer

Joseph Long- Backstage Interviewer

 _ **Ok guys here is the roster and my next chapter will be the official opening to my promotion now expect it sometime near the end of December and OC apps are now CLOSED, so with that out of the way we can now finally get to see some wrestling so tell your friends, family and even your enemies to look out for 1WPW.**_


	4. Have to take a Hiatus

_**Hello everyone I know you all were expecting the first real chapter for my wrestling fic to be out before the New Year, but this last month has just been terrible for me. A whole bunch of things just happened that destroyed my will to do anything with my life so I've been just focusing on getting my life together. But anyways that enough about my past problems I made a promise to myself for the upcoming New Year that I will finish through with things and that will include this story. Now once I clear up all my personal problems I promise each one of you that is reading this that I will update this story. I am giving myself one month to clear up everything, so sometime around February, the first chapter will be up. Thank you all for sticking with me through this and I hope you all have a wonderful New Year.**_


End file.
